


Amateurs

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Advent, M/M, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new weevil spray isn't quite what they were hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty two of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "scarf".

Ianto yelled in triumph when he finally pinned down the Weevil. It struggled and he sprayed the new lemon-pepper blend that he and Jack had only hours ago developed in the labs. He was sure they were going to get hell from Owen, but it worked and Ianto considered this a successful test. Jack caught up with him and put a bag over the Weevil's head. They used the stun gun to knock it out and then they dragged it to the car.

"Another down," Jack said.

"Wish they'd stop coming through," Ianto said.

They leaned against the door, smiling and thrumming with adrenalin. Jack pulled Ianto away to the front of the car and Ianto leaned against the hood. He pulled Jack close and they kissed for long moments, hips gently rubbing together and hands roaming.

"Mm, always love sweaty Welshman," Jack said.

"Good thing I am one," Ianto said.

Jack grinned and reached for Ianto's pants.

~~~

"We might have a problem," Jack said later as they were on their way back to the hub.

"Oh?" Ianto hoped that his erection wasn't too visible. Though he had come, he was still hard and he wanted more.

Jack looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Ianto frowned. "What?"

"There must have been something over there that the Rift dropped," Jack said. "Something that wasn't our friend back there."

"So we'll drop him off and then go back for it," Ianto said. "Though before we do--"

Jack chuckled. "Oh, yeah. We can."

~~~

"Let me guess," Owen said when they were bringing in the still unconscious Weevil. "You were testing out a new spray."

"Might have, yeah," Jack grunted.

Owen shook head. "Quarantine, the both of you. Together if you like, but you need to go."

Ianto frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I come in to get some work done and I find my equipment has been used," Owen said. "More than that, a bottle that I hadn't labelled just yet was opened and used."

"Thought that was just more of the main ingredient," Jack said. "Looked the same and smelled the same."

"It is and it isn't," Owen said. "Same chemical make up but for one difference. I don't know what it does--to you or the Weevils. So until I find out--"

"We know what it does," Ianto muttered, hoping his face wasn't too bright.

Owen was silent as he looked at them both. "Right. Still, into quarantine, both of you. Now!"

~~~

"Fuck," Ianto said later. He was buried balls deep in Jack despite his previous five orgasms. "How in the hell can we both still be hard?"

"He needs to learn to label everything," Jack said.

"Or you can both learn to not use what you don't know," Owen said. "I've got the air samples and your blood results. Whatever it is, it'll be gone soon. Just a bit longer and you'll be fine."

"Oh, thank god," Ianto said. "Not sure I can take much more of this. Ow!" He rubbed his neck with his shoulder though it didn't help. "What was that for?"

"I don't care how long it takes before we can, but we will be doing this again," Jack said. "Wouldn't dream of not being able to fuck you."

Ianto sighed. "It might be a month. Maybe more." He was very sensitive and he didn't want to think about when he'd be able to have any kind of sex that didn't feel like it was taking a layer of skin off.

"Whenever," Jack said.

~~~

As Owen had promised, it did wear off and they were free to go within a few hours. Dawn was just breaking and Ianto rushed home for a change of clothes and to shower. He frowned in the mirror and gently fingered where Jack had bit him. "Wanker."

He grabbed a scarf on the way out of the door--it was chilly enough, thankfully. He didn't know how else to cover it up. It was a different story inside the hub, however. He kept the scarf wrapped around his neck as he went about his day. Tosh had given him a funny look and Owen smirked. Gwen, on the other hand--

"Ianto, love, why are you wearing a scarf?" she asked. "Bit warm in here for it."

"Accident last night," Ianto said. He tossed a glare at Jack's office where the other man was watching. "Weevil hunting."

Gwen's nose wrinkled as her face tightened. "Is that a euphemism or were you actually--"

"Both," Owen said. "They decided to play amateur chemist last night and used something they shouldn't. When they were out getting the weevil, they each got a bit of it. They spent the next few hours buggering each other." He shivered. "If I ever have to see that again, it'll be too soon."

"But the scarf?" Gwen asked.

Ianto flushed and coughed. "I've got archiving to do. If anyone needs me." As he disappeared down into the lower levels, he thought he heard Gwen yell something, but he decided to ignore that. He fingered the scarf and sighed.


End file.
